Annabeth Chase
}} Annabeth Chase - 'jest jednym z głównych bohaterów powieści o Obozie Herosów. Występuje także w większości książek z serii Olimpijscy Herosi (nie występowała jedynie w "Synu Neptuna", jednak została wspomniana). Jest córką Ateny i Fryderyka Chase'a, przyjaciółką, a w późniejszych częściach także dziewczyną Percy'ego oraz przyjaciółką Thalii Grace i Luke'a Castellana (zanim stał się żywicielem Kronosa). Jest jedną z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. To jej krew przebudziła boginię Gaję. Biografia Dzieciństwo Annabeth urodziła się na Olimpie. Nie były to jednak zwyczajne narodziny. Dziewczynka narodziła się z umysłu bogini mądrości, dosłownie urodziła się z czystych myśli. Do swojego domu została przyniesiona przez Zefira, zachodni wiatr. Jej ojciec nigdy nie traktował jej narodzin jako coś wspaniałego i prosił Atenę, by wychowywała córkę na Olimpie, ponieważ on jest zbyt zajęty. Bogini mądrości stanowczo odmówiła, mówiąc, że wychowywanie herosów to zadanie ich śmiertelnych rodziców. Gdy Annabeth miała 5 lat, jej ojciec ponownie ożenił się i wyglądało to, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o Atenie (co było nieprawdą). Miał dwójkę ''normalnych ''dzieci i przestał opiekować się swoją półboską córką. Ataki pająków Do Annabeth co noc przychodziły chmary pająków. Było to jej najgorszym koszmarem, przeżywała istne piekło. Annabeth była przerażona i chowała się pod kołdrą. Pająki plotły na niej pajęczyny, gryzły ją. Przestraszona dziewczynka wzywała pomocy, lecz przychodziła tylko macocha. Gdy kobieta wchodziła do pokoju, małe potworki znikały - wchodziły do szafy, pod łóżko. Pani Chase twierdziła, że pasierbica zmyśla i kazała jej znowu kłaść się spać. Twierdziła, że Annie stara się po prostu zwrócić na siebie uwagę i straszyć młodszych braci. Mówiła, że ojciec nie ma dla niej czasu i żeby go więcej nie wołała. Annabeth zostawała więc sama. Bardzo się bała, ale nie miała na kogo liczyć. W końcu zasypiała ze zmęczenia. Rano ślady po ugryzieniach znikały, więc blondynka nie mogła udowodnić ataku pająków. Taka sytuacja przydarzała się niemal co noc. Ucieczka z domu 'Thalia Grace: ''Hej, dziewczynko. Uspokój się. Nie zamierzamy cię skrzywdzić. Jestem Thalia. A to jest Luke.'' Annabeth Chase: ''Potwory! '' Luke Castellan: ''Nie. Ale wiemy o potworach. My też z nimi walczymy.'' Annabeth Chase: ''Jesteście tacy jak ja?'' Annabeth w wieku 7 lat uciekła z domu, ponieważ dziewczynka czuła się niekochana i odrzucona oraz dlatego, że jej macocha nie wierzyła, że co noc atakują ją pająki. Czuła się przez to niezrozumiana oraz samotna. Uciekła tylko w piżamie, a do obrony zabrała młotek. Po dwóch tygodniach męczącej ucieczki spotkała Thalię Grace i Luke'a Castellana, którzy również uciekli. Przekonali ja, by poszła z nimi. Obiecali, że staną się dla niej nową rodziną, ponieważ stara ją zawiodła. Blondynka dostała od Luke'a prezent - sztylet. Dorastała z nimi do dnia kiedy Grover Underwood zabrał ich ze sobą do obozu. Po drodze pomylił drogę i wszyscy wpadli do siedziby cyklopa. Thalia, Luke i Grover zostali złapani. Annabeth została sama w labiryncie. Cyklop mówił głosem jej ojca, namawiając ją, by wyszła z ukrycia, co bardzo przerażało siedmiolatkę. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła sztylet, a nim zraniła cyklopa w stopę i uwolniła przyjaciółkę, która przejęła dowodzenie i udało im się uciec. Gdy już wszyscy dotarli na wzgórze herosów, zaatakowały ich potwory - trzy Erynie oraz stado piekielnych ogarów. Thalia przekonała przyjaciół, by biegli do bezpiecznego miejsca a ona pokona potwory. Dziewczyna zaczęła osłaniać przyjaciół, samotnie walcząc z bestiami. Luke zabrał Annabeth na ręce by zabrać ją do obozu, a ona biła go pięściami, krzycząc, że nie mogą zostawić przyjaciółki samej. Luke pozostał nieugięty. Thalia już prawie umarła w walce, ale Zeus zmienił ją w sosnę, co wzmocniło magiczną granicę Obozu Herosów. Od tamtego czasu Annabeth mieszkała w obozie jako całoroczna. Powrót do ojca Gdy Annabeth miała ok. 10 lat ponownie spróbowała zamieszkać z ojcem. Niestety zaatakowały ich potwory i wszyscy strasznie się pokłócili. Córka Ateny zadzwoniła do Chejrona i oznajmiła, że wraca do Obozu. Przebywała tam do przyjazdu Percy'ego. Poznanie Percy'ego Annabeth Chase: ''To on. To musi być on.'' Chejron: ''Ciszej, Annabeth.Jest przytomny. Wnieśmy go do środka.'' Annabeth poznała Percy'ego jako dwunastolatka. Zobaczyła, jak po pokonaniu Minotaura, chłopak biegnie w stronę Wielkiego Domu, po czym wykończony chłopak padł na werandę. Annabeth zajmowała się nim, gdy leżał w szpitalu; karmiła go ambrozją i nektarem. Gdy się obudził, spytała zdezorientowanego chłopaka, co stanie się w letnie przesilenie oraz o to, co zostało skradzione. Percy nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Zaraz potem znów zemdlał. Później spotkała go ponownie, gdy Percy miał się spotkać z Panem D. oraz Chejronem. Annabeth została przedstawiona jako "moda dama" która zajmowała się nim w chorobie. Wygląd Annabeth jest wysportowaną, wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. W Złodzieju Pioruna jest opisana jako opalona, dobrze zbudowana blondynka o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury a w innych częściach Percy określa jej oczy jako żelazne. Jej włosy są falowane, jak u księżniczki, ale zwykle w nieładzie. Po trzymaniu nieboskłonu zostało jej szare pasemko we włosach. Ma bejsbolówkę niewidkę która była prezentem od jej matki. Często nosi dżinsową kurtkę i pomarańczową koszulkę Obozu Herosów. Jest bardzo ładna (większość obozowiczów tak powie), a według Percy'ego nawet piękna (natomiast Leo nie widzi w niej nic atrakcyjnego). Tyson twierdzi, że jest ładna. Charakter Annabeth, jak przystało na córkę Ateny, jest wyjątkowo inteligenta i mądra. Uwielbia architekturę i marzy, by odwiedzać jak najwięcej znanych budynków. Potrafi być nieco zaborcza o ludzi, których kocha. Była zazdrosna o Hazel, Kalipso i Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Gdy Percy zaginął w "Bitwie w Labiryncie", a potem zabrakło go przez 8 miesięcy w "Zagubionym Herosie", zaczęła odczuwać strach, że może utracić go na zawsze. Jest osobą, która sprawia, że Percy chce pozostać śmiertelnikiem. Mimo, że jest bardzo bystra i inteligentna, bywa przemądrzała i wydaje jej się, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, ma też buntowniczą żyłkę i jest bardzo dumną osobą (co widać, gdy spotykają sfingę w Labiryncie). Nie pozwoli, gdy ktoś obraża jej inteligencję, nawet jeśli sprzeciw może skończyć się śmiercią. Bardzo kocha Percy'ego - dla niego jest skłonna do wszelkich poświęceń (w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku zasłania go własnym ciałem przez co była bardzo bliska śmierci). Często się o niego niepokoi. Annabeth jest też dość złośliwą osoba, lecz naprawdę nie zamierza nikogo tym urazić. Często mówi Percy'emu że jest beznadziejny, choć to tylko żarty. Zdolności * 'ADHD - '''jak każdy półbóg, Annabeth ma ADHD. Objawia się to u niej inaczej niż u Percy'ego - nie jest nadpobudliwa, ale nie lubi zbyt wielu rzeczy w swoim otoczeniu. * '''Dysleksja - '''mózg Annabeth jest przystosowany do starożytnej grecki. Relacje Z Percy'm Annabeth z początku nienawidziła Percy'ego. Wkurzał ją. Lecz na ich pierwszej misji zaczęła go lubić. Doceniała jego odwagę i oddanie przyjaciołom. Pod koniec ,,Złodzieja Pioruna" zagościła między nimi zgoda i zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Pod koniec ,,Morza Potworów" Annabeth pocałowała Percy'ego w policzek. W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie", gdy pojawiła się Rachel, Annabeth stała się bardzo zazdrosna (prawdopodobnie myślała, że może stracić Percy'ego), lecz gdy Percy miał odciągnąć telchiny, dziewczyna myślała, że może go stracić, więc go pocałowała. Gdy Percy zaginął na dwa tygodnie córka Ateny była smutna i roztrzęsiona. Lecz gdy się okazało, że on żyje, zaczęła się na niego wściekać. Pod koniec ,,Bitwy w Labiryncie" zaczęła odnosić się do Percy'ego chłodno i z dystansem. Ale w ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku", ciągle chodziła zła i wrzeszczała na syna Posejdona z byle powodu. Jednak gdy Ethan chciał zabić Percy'ego, zasłoniła go własny ciałem, co dowodzi, ze wiele dla niej znaczył. Pod koniec tej samej części Annabeth pocałowała Percy'ego i zostali parą. Od tamtej pory byli dla siebie wszystkim. Gdy Percy zaginął, Annabeth dosłownie świrowała z niepokoju. gdy go odnalazła, była bardzo szczęśliwa. W Tartarze zdała sobie sprawę, że kocha go jeszcze bardziej, że jest dla niej wszystkim. Pod koniec ,,Krwi Olimpu" planują naukę w Obozie Jupiter, więc prawdopodobnie w przyszłości mogą zostać małżeństwem. Z Luke'em Z Fryderykiem Chase'em Annabeth od urodzenia czuła się obco w swojej rodzinie. Myślała, że ojciec ją nie kocha, i że ma ją w nosie. Gdy się ponownie ożenił i miał dwójkę śmiertelnych dzieci, odczuła to jeszcze bardziej. W końcu uciekła z domu i kontakt im się urwał. Parę razy starała się zamieszkać z ojcem, lecz skończyło się tylko na wielkiej kłótni. Pod koniec ,,Złodzieja Pioruna" Annabeth wysłał list do taty z przeprosinami. Znów zamieszkali razem i ich relacje znacznie się polepszyły. Od tamtego czasu córka Ateny znacznie cieplej wspomina ojca, a ze ,,Znaku Ateny" można wywnioskować, że bardzo za nim tęskni. W ,,Krwi Olimpu" przyznała się, że bardzo go kocha. Z Piper Lęki Annabeth Jak każde dziecko Ateny panicznie boi się pająków. Przez spór ich matki z tkaczką Arachne która się zabiła po przegranie, Atena zamieniła ją w pająka a Arachne mści się na dzieciach bogini. W '',,Domu Hadesa", arai rzuciły na nią klątwa którą złożyła Kalipso. Była daleko od Percy'ego i myślała że go straciła na zawsze. Potem również inna arai dała jej klątwę którą rzucił Polifem, nic nie widziała. Wtedy też myślała że Percy ją zostawił. Annabeth w filmie *Gra ją Alexandra Daddario. *W "Złodzieju Pioruna" miała ciemne, proste włosy. W drugiej części filmu zobaczyliśmy ją z blond warkoczem. *W filmach była starsza i nieco mniej inteligentna niż jej książkowy odpowiednik. *W filmach jej związek z Percym zaczął się szybciej. * W filmie jest bardziej skłonna do walki (przez co trochę przypomina Clarisse). * W filmie ,,Złodziej Pioruna" ma niebieskie oczy, natomiast w książkach jej oczu są szare. Ciekawostki i cechy *Urodziny obchodzi 12 lipca, zostało to ujawnione dopiero w książce "Dom Hadesa". *Jej nazwisko w tłumaczeniu znaczy "pościg" lub "ścigać". *Kiedy spadła do Tartaru straciła swój sztylet i laptop Dedala. *W Tartarze sztylet zastąpił jej miecz ze smoczej kości. *Podkochiwała się w Luke'u, ale on traktował ją jedynie jak swoją młodszą siostrę. Później jednak zrozumiała, że kocha Percy'ego i została jego dziewczyną. *Jako jedyna z siódemki herosów z przepowiedni nie ma żadnych magicznych umiejętności. *Została naczelnym architektem odbudowy Olimpu po zakończeniu II Wojny Tytanów. *Miała na pieńku z Herą (bogini nasyłała na nią krowy w San Francisco) i Hermesem (z powodu Luke'a - bóg uważał, że Annabeth mogła zapobiec śmierci jego syna). *Chciała dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy. *W książkach "Znak Ateny" i "Dom Hadesa" Annabeth po raz pierwszy ma swoje rozdziały, pisane z jej perspektywy, ale nadal w 3. osobie. * Mimo że jest córką Ateny w serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" można odnieść wrażenie, że jest bardzo zagubiona. *Można zobaczyć ją na okładkach "Morza Potworów" i "Domu Hadesa". *Chociaż wraz z Reyną były tak naprawdę wrogami, to jednak pretorka Nowego Rzymu lubiła ją. *Rzymianie nieco nieufnie odnosili się do Annabeth - było tak też dlatego, że rzymska Minerwa (odpowiednik Ateny) była dziewicą, a Rzymianie bardzo poważnie traktują dziewictwo - według ich poglądów, Annabeth w ogóle nie powinna istnieć. *Dionizos stale nazywał ją "Annie Bell". *Na większość misji (które prowadziła lub odbyła) wyruszała z Percy'm i Grover' em. *Nazywała Percy'ego Glonomóżdżkiem, bo uważała, iż jest ciężko myślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. *Chciała zostać architektem. *Dobrze strzelała z łuku. *Uważana jest za najmądrzejsze dziecko Ateny. *Udało jej się oszukać Arachne. *Jako jedyne dziecko Ateny dotarła do posągu Ateny Partenos. * Percy chciałby zamieszkać z nią w Nowym Rzymie. * W ,,Znaku Ateny" Annabeth bała się, że Percy mógł się zmienić przez poglądy Rzymian. * Nie lubiła cyklopów, bo to przez cyklopa Thalia zginęła. Wyjątkiem był Tyson - przyrodni brat Percy'ego. * Gdy dotarła do granic Obozu Jupiter, bardzo bała się spotkania z Percym. * Percy mówił na nią Mądralińska (ang. Wise Girl). * Według Tysona Annabeth jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie (zaraz po maśle orzechowym). * Tytan Bob wspomniał, że dla potworów Annabeth pachnie jak maślane herbatniki. * Jej największymi marzeniami było zbudowanie Manhattanu według własnego pomysłu i to, aby jej rodzice (Pan Chase i Atena) byli razem. * Pochodzi z Wirginii. * Gdy była mała i mieszkała jeszcze z ojcem, miała dobermana, dlatego Annabeth zna się na tresu Annabeth09.jpg Annabeth10.jpg Latająca Annabeth.jpg Annabeth04.jpg Annabeth viria.jpg Annabeth06.jpg Annabeth..jpg AnnabethChase.jpg Percy-Jackson-Still-percy-jackson-and-annabeth-chase-21596470-800-531.jpg Annabeth chase at the lincoln memorial by lostie815-d6tlycf.jpg Annabeth-Chase-Daughter-of-Wisdom.jpg Annabeth Chase 5.gif Percy i Annabeth 14.png AnnabethChase.png annabeth_chase___wisdom_s_daughter_by_flockeinc-d5p9utp.jpg Annabeth_chase_by_bon2410-d38gnzv.jpg annabeth_chase_by_ircss-d5w6bcl.jpg Annabeth_chase_by_mrjuhnovaes-d3aegb2.jpg 4a9c990b32a6a425a62c24b1531fac86.jpg annabeth_chase_by_line97-d6bkyuk.jpg 370abfe47806d42e330fd9df780543d2.jpg rze psów, co bardzo jej pomogło podczas spotkania z Cerberem. * Gdy się martwi lub nad czymś myśli, ma podobną mimikę twarzy do Sadie Kane z ,,Kronik Rodu Kane" - obie dziewczyny zaciskają usta i marszczą czoło. * W jej mieszkaniu w San Francisco są dwa koty. * Annabeth była pierwszym półbogiem jakiego spotkał Percy po przybyciu do Obozu Herosów. * Znajduje w Reynie pewne podobieństwo do siebie (w Znaku Ateny ''myśli, że Reyna ma tak samo zacięty wyraz twarzy jaki ona widzi kiedy patrzy w lustro). * Ma kuzyna, który mieszka w Bostonie (nazywa się Magnus Chase). Wspomina o tym w Krwi Olimpu''. * Zna alfabet Morse'a. * Na początku trzymała dystans do cyklopów. Spotkanie z Tysonem zmieniło to. thumb|left|197x197px Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Obozowicze